Wedding Night
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Malam pernikahan Spain dan Austria. Yaoi. Lime. R-18. OOC. Barter Fanfic. SpaAus for BlackLady89.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. Boy's Love. SpaAus. **Bed Scene. Lime. YAOI. R-18.**

**Writer's note :** Atas izin yang diberikan** ry0kiku**, aku memakai setting kelanjutan dari pernikahan SpaAus (Waltz) miliknya. Terima kasih ry0kiku ^^

Fic ini adalah barter ff dengan **BlackLady89** yang telah menyediakan waktunya untuk membuatkan AmeIta. Untuk deskripsi baju tidurnya, karena aku tidak dapat hasil dari meriset, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan baju tidur raja-raja Eropa pada zaman itu. Jika kurang bagus, mohon maaf! Karena ini bed scene, kuharap yang membaca adalah mereka yang memang sudah cukup umur ^^v

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Night<strong>

by  
>Ryuna Ohime<br>for

**BlackLady89**

* * *

><p>"Apa kau mau melewatkan malam hanya seperti ini, <em>Spanien<em>?"

Suara lembut tapi jelas terdengar menyindir itu keluar dari bibir Austria. Tak lama sebelum itu, ia telah menghela nafas. Pesta pernikahan megah antara mereka berdua berlangsung tanpa masalah berarti sebelum akhirnya mereka memasuki kamar tidur mereka ini untuk pertama kalinya. Para pelayan keluar setelah mengganti pakaian kedua pasangan ini memakai pakaian tidur mereka yang terbuat dari bahan halus dan tipis. Tidak ada bordiran apapun di sana untuk menjamin kenyaman tidur keduanya. Juga tidak memiliki kancing. Hanya seutas tali yang mengikat kerah mereka meski Spain memang tak mengikatkan pita tersebut hingga pakaian atasnya itu terbuka memperlihatkan dada bidangnya.

Spain yang duduk bersama Austria di pinggiran ranjang besar mereka, menoleh ke arah Austria. Mereka hanya duduk diam sedari para pelayan keluar tadi. Mana mungkin Spain hanya ingin membiarkannya seperti ini, tapi apa daya. Dia sungguh tegang sekarang untuk melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan saat malam pertama pernikahan. Spain tertawa hambar menanggapi Austria sambil berkali-kali menelan ludah sendiri.

"Kita sudah menikah. Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku seperti itu?" ucapnya berusaha terdengar tenang di tengah kegetiran suaranya yang diusahakannya terdengar bercanda.

Austria memandangnya kaget tapi segara ia menguasai diri. Dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya yang dirasakannya panas saat menyentuh pipinya. Berdehem singkat sebelum mengucapkan, "_Mein Liebie."_

Mendengar itu, Spain tersenyum. Dua kata itu lebih dari cukup untuk menenangkan hatinya yang gundah sebelumnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Austria dengan senyum senang. Perlahan, ia melepaskan kacamata Austria lalu meletakkannya di meja kecil terdekat ranjang. Tatapannya kembali pada 'istri' yang baru dinikahinya itu. Mata hijaunya menatap dalam violet milik Austria saat jari-jari tangan kanannya mengelus lembut pipi Austria. Spain makin mendekatkan wajah mereka dan agak memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan ketika ia mulai menekan lembut bibir Austria.

Beberapa saat Spain masih mencium lembut dan menunggu Austria membalas ciumannya atau setidaknya membuka mulut agar lidah Spain bisa masuk. Disertai dengan pelukan lembut di pinggangnya, Austria mulai merasakan keinginannya untuk bersatu dengan suaminya itu. Dia membuka bibirnya. Membiarkan lidah Spain menjelajahi rongga mulutnya sementara tangannya kini telah balas memeluk tubuh Spain. Sambil berciuman, mereka sama-sama membawa diri ke tengah ranjang. Austria terbaring di atas bantalan empuk kerajaan memandang Spain di atas tubuhnya.

Kedua tangan Austria membelai rambut coklat berantakan itu ketika Spain tengah mempergunakan lidahnya menikmati kulit mulus Austria. Dia memulainya dari leher Austria. Secara bersamaan, tangan kanannya memainkan dua tonjolan di dada Austria yang terangsang. Sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan kanan istrinya. "Mh….n…" desah Austria. Wajahnya memerah menyadari seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang disentuh Spain terasa panas. Dia juga bisa merasakan desakan hasratnya untuk segera dilumat Spain. Ketika lidah Spain bermain dengan puting kanan Austria dan tangan kirinya memainkan bagian kiri, tangan kanan Spain meraba makin ke bawah. Mandekati bagian paling sensitif Austria.

"Aaah…nh…"

Austria menggigit jari telunjuk tangan kanannya untuk meredam suara desahannya yang keluar ketika Spain menyentuh serta mengelus perlahan bagian itu. Mendengar suara Autria teredam, Spain mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Austria seperti itu. Dia mengambil tangan Austria menjauh dari bibir itu lalu menciumnya lembut di bagian yang digigit Austria.

"Jangan digigit," dia berkata pelan.

"Ta-tapi…"

Spain tersenyum lembut kembali mencium tangan Austria penuh sayang, "Aku ingin mendengar suara indahmu."

Austria terdiam sementara Spain mulai menjilati satu per satu jari Austria dengan seksama. Setelahnya Austria terpaksa mencengkaram selimut ataupun seprai ranjang mereka ketika Spain melakukan usahanya untuk melonggarkan lubang bagian bawah miliknya. Spain tidak hanya mempergunakan jarinya, tapi juga lidahnya. Membuat Austria tak mampu menahan erangan kenikmatan dari bibirnya. Merasa cukup basah, Spain melepas pakaiannya meski pasangannya sedari tadi telah ia buat tak berbusana.

Ketika melihat keseluruhan tubuh Spain, Austria merasa takut. Ia tidak yakin barang milik Spain akan bisa memasuki dirinya melalui lubang kecil itu. Spain melihat ketakutan istrinya. Dengan cermat, ia mencium mesra lagi bibir Austria untuk menenangkannya. Di saat Austria membalas ciumannya dengan sama agresifnya, Spain memberanikan diri berbisik, "Aku mulai."

Austria mengalungkan tangannya di leher Spain saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras mulai memasuki dirinya. Dia meringis, "Sa-sakit…"

"Maaf, "Spain berusaha sepelan mungkin dan mencumbu Austria lagi untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Dia berbisik, "Tenang saja, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Berusaha tenang, Austria menahan kesakitannya menerima barang milik Spain masuk. Lalu, terbuktilah Spain berbohong dengan kata-kata manisnya tadi. Austria merasakan sakit yang luar biasa hingga membuatnya berteriak ketika barang Spain sepenuhnya masuk. Spain menatap Austria khawatir sambil membelai lembut pipinya. Dia berkata dalam bisikan lembut kecemasan melihat Austria kesakitan, "_Mi querido, _tidak apa-apa. Jangan takut_. Te amo, mi querido_."

Airmata Austria yang sedari tadi turun karena kesakitan, kini bercampur dengan rasa senang. Dia mengangguk perlahan sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Spain yang hangat. Spain tersenyum. Mencium keseluruhan wajah Austria perlahan, penuh kasih. Mulai dari dahi, kedua kelopak matanya, hidung, pipi kanan dan kiri, dagu, terakhir bibir. Dia berbisik lagi, "Aku bergerak ya."

"Ya…"

Sekali lagi demi menghilangkan ketakutan akan kesakitan Austria, Spain menciuminya selama ia bergerak memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Beberapa kali sambil berciuman, Austria mendesah. Awalnya karena kesakita. Tapi kelamaan, ia pun merasakan kenikmatan pergerakan pinggul Spain. Kedua tangannya meraba mesra punggung Spain yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Mereka masih berciuman untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya keduanya melepaskan diri. Mengambil nafas serta menikmati persetubuhan mereka yang terasa semakin cepat dan nikmat hingga akhirnya Spain melepaskan cairan putih di dalam tubuh Spain sementara milik Austria membasahi dada Spain.

Keduanya terengah-engah kelelahan.

Spain menyingkir dari atas Autria dan berbaring di sampingnya. Keduanya saling pandang. Tersenyum.

Austria mendekatkan wajah mereka untuk mencium lembut bibir Spain lalu berkata, "_Ich liebe dich, Mein Liebie._"

Spain mencium keningnya kemudian merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat sebelum keduanya tertidur kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ^^**  
><strong>Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, apapun akan aku terima X))<strong>

**Jika ada yang heran kenapa pendek, ya jangan salahkan aku. Lady yang ngajak barter aja baru kemaren, inilah hasil SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam), hahaha…**

**Lady, maaf ya kalo gak sesuai keinginan. Sempetnya bikin ini dengan waktu yang kau berikan XP**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAAKKKKK SUDAH MAU BUATIN AMEITAAAA! XDD**

Tambahan : Nyasararu/KiReiKi gak login, sorry, aku gak tahu akun-mu yang mana, jadi aku bales review di sini ya. Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review ^^ Wah, gokil ya? Gak nyangka itu yang terkesan =_=a Kubuat Austria yang 'ngajak' duluan karena kalo Spain yang gitu uda biasa karena di seme di sini. Makasih juga untuk supportnya ^^


End file.
